


An Empowered Glee Club

by Alpha19



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Crossover with DC. Starts near the beginning of season 2. The Glee club discover that they are Metahumans and have had their memories rewriten. Deciding to become heroes, they must also try and find why their minds had been altered. Rachel/Finn, Mike/Tina, Puck/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/?, Artie/?, Mercedes/?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

_Two years earlier_

Rachel sat in her bedroom, impatiently tapping her desk as she waited for what Artie had confidently referred to as 'their biggest job yet'. Artie had supposed to have called minutes ago, to allow the crew to learn of the job and plan accordingly. The moment Rachel's communicator sounded, it was grabbed and eagerly activated, the live video function showing Artie's face. "Artie, any news on the job," Rachel asked immediately.

"Hello to you as well Rachel, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Artie jokingly replied, only to be silenced by Rachel's impatient glare. "Fine, no jokes. But yes, the client just gave me some details."

Artie was forced to stop as both peoples' communicator sounded, signalling more people were joining the conversation. Santana and Brittany appeared on the screen, with Santana scowling at Rachel. "You know, it's polite to wait for everybody before you start discussing a job," she complained.

Rachel smiled sarcastically. "It would also be nice if everybody could discuss the plan at the time we specified, but instead I have to settle for a late start and you all trickling in."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so what's the job"?

Artie shuffled some papers that were in front of him. "Some aspiring supervillain want's information on the Justice League. So, we're going to break into the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters and steal their information."

"A.R.G.U.S.?" Noah asked, apparently having joined the conversation, fresh from training judging by his lack of top and the layer of sweat on his torso.

"Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans," Rachel recited. "It's a government agency that has data on all the Metahumans that they know of."

Mercedes' voice came from the communicator, "That's not gonna be an easy job."

Kurt appeared next to Mercedes, "Agreed. Are we going to meet and make an official plan?"

"We will," Rachel answered. "Artie, pass on the details to everybody who isn't in this call. We'll meet next week to co-ordinate the plan." Her screen went black as she ended the call, prompting everyone else to leave.

One week late

The crew were assembled in their headquarters, also known as Rachel's basement. Sat at the head of the long table, Rachel did a mental headcount before confirming the other ten members of the team were present.

She began the plan. "Alright everybody," she yelled, quieting everybody. "For those who don't know, we are going to be breaking into the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters and stealing their information on the Justice League," she said. "The eleven of us will make our way to the HQ, and then Mercedes will teleport our teams in." She paused, looking at Mercedes who nodded in acknowledgment at her part of the plan. "The teams will be; the information team, comprised of myself, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes, with me, obviously, leading. We will be the team responsible for obtaining the information requested." She looked at the members she listed, who nodded in agreement. "The next team is the distraction team, made up of Tina, Artie and Mike, with Artie leading." Tina and Mike kissed each other, happy to be on the same team. "The final team is the support team, that's you Finn, Noah, Brittany and Santana. Finn, you will be leading. Your job will be to offer general support on the mission." Finn and Noah fist bumped while Brittany and Santana linked their pinky fingers and smiled. "Distraction team, you go in first to draw security out, followed by support team, and then my team will enter." Everybody nodded at the plan. "Everything clear? Because we leave in ten minutes, so suit up."

Everybody scrambled away to change into their uniforms before they all left and Mercedes created a portal leading to an alleyway close to the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. Artie studied the building intently, looking for a preferred entry point. "What kind of security are we expecting?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip worriedly. "We don't know," she admitted. "So, expect the worst and keep alert."

Artie sighed but nodded before turning to Mercedes and pointing, "That window there," he said, waiting for Mercedes to see it, who quickly nodded in recognition. "Teleport my team into that room."

Mercedes' eyes turned a vibrant purple as she opened a teleportation portal, which simultaneously appeared in the alleyway and in the room Artie had ordered, which Artie, Mike and Tina swiftly entered.

Artie surveyed the room they were in. It was a relatively big office space, with computers lining the walls. Mike quietly broke the windows to make his power easier to use. "Ready," Artie whispered to Mike and Tina, who nodded in response. Artie held out his hand and focused as the computers flickered and the electricity rushed towards him, where he absorbed it.

Alarms blared at the disturbance and the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. "Oh no," Artie said sarcastically. "Now all the guards will know that we're here." His hands crackled excitedly with electricity.

Armed guards entered the room, aiming their guns at the three intruders. "Get down," one of the guards ordered, only to be zapped by Artie's lightning blast to the chest.

The other guards reacted instantly, firing their guns. Mike ducked under a table for cover, before pulling in a gust of wind from the broken window and forcing it towards the guards, showering them with broken glass and slamming them into the walls. Tina skin seemed to vanish, as she became a cloud of smoke which rushed a guard, choking him with her presence.

More guards entered, only to be quickly brought down through the use of Mike's typhoon blasts, Tina's vapour clouds and Artie's high voltage shocks. "Distraction started," Artie muttered to himself, before turning to the other members of his team. "Let's go, we can draw the guards this way," he said, indicating the doorway that the guards had come from.

Rachel looked at the window that Artie's team had entered until the commotion had died down. "Mercedes, send the support team in," she directed. Mercedes opened another portal which Finn, Noah, Brittany, and Santana went through, appearing in a corridor near where Artie's team were located.

Finn noticed a group of guards running in the opposite direction from them, and used his telekinesis to pull the one closest to him, smashing him on the ground. The rest of the guards turned around to face them, pointing their guns. "There's more of them here," one of the guards yelled.

"Got that right, bitches," Santana shouted, igniting her hands, and sending a stream of fire at the guards who intuitively dodged. Brittany took a breath before morphing into a cheetah, sprinting towards the enemies, clawing them relentlessly. Noah grinned as he ran at the guards punching those within reach, knocking them unconscious.

When the guards were dealt with, Finn sent a telepathic message to Rachel. All done here Rach. In the alleyway below, Rachel nodded to herself, before turning to Mercedes, "Our turn," she stated. "Take us to the roof."

Mercedes opened another wormhole, which Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes left through, arriving instantly on the roof. "I'll open it up," Quinn said. A suit of golden light surrounded Quinn, becoming armour that moulded to her body, before she struck, cracking the roof before striking it again, reducing it to debris.

"Nicely done," Kurt complimented before jumping down the newly opened hole, soon followed by Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes.

The group stood in a small room, comprised only of a vault door, which sound could be heard from behind. "The information is likely to be through there," Rachel decided. "Mercedes, find the other members of our team and bring them here. It sounds like we'll need the assistance."

Mercedes opened a wormhole and entered it, returning quickly with the other teammates. "Everybody ready," Rachel asked, which the members nodded to and grinned in response. "Let's get this opened."

Finn held his hand out, using his telekinesis to grip the vault door. Mike blasted the metal door with a typhoon speed blast of wind. Santana burnt the door with an inferno, warping it from the wall.

Eventually the door fell, revealing what could only be summarised as pandemonium and mayhem. Guards were firing wildly at three other intruders.

One of the intruders was a teenage girl donned in an orange and black, skin-tight suit who was expertly killing the guards through a mixture of acrobatics and the two swords she held.

Another of the intruders was a being who seemed to be made up of liquid metal, who seemed to lunge at the guards, slitting their throats with hardened metal on his arms.

The final other intruder was a wiry looking man, who cackled wildly as he unleashed tentacles consisting of shadows that he used to pick the guards up, before hurling them into the walls.

Rachel turned to her team. "Team, they are in the way of us and our job's completion. So, let's take them down," she demanded.

Mike, Tina, Santana, and Mercedes all went for the lean, tentacled man. "Hey, Slender Man," Santana yelled, causing him to turn, a maniacal grin still plastered on his face. "You're going down." She threw a fireball at one of his tentacles, which seemed to move of its own accord.

Mike sent a strong gust of air towards the man, sending him into the air where Tina turned to smoke and surrounded the man's face in an attempt to obstruct his breathing, only to be battered away by the man's shadowy tentacles.

Santana sent another burst of flames at the man, scorching him as he cried out in pain. Mercedes opened a portal above the man, and another in front of her, running through the closest one to her and falling out of the other portal, slamming herself on the man, knocking him out cold.

Noah, Quinn and Brittany chose to attack the liquid metal man. Brittany morphed into a small sparrow, zooming around the man to distract him. The distraction worked, the man didn't see Noah's fist collide with the back of his head, sending the man sprawling to the floor.

The man roared in anger as he rose back to his feet, his lower half morphing into what looked like a liquid metal snake tail, which coiled up before springing at Quinn, who managed to deflect the man in time, with her armoured form.

Brittany changed her form into an oversized elephant, charging and swinging her trunk into the man whose entire body seemed to dissolve into a puddle as he moved out of the way. The man was distracted enough as he concentrated on Brittany, and didn't notice Noah pick up an armoured Quinn before pitching her across the room at the man, bashing him and sending him collapsing on the floor, where he did not recover.

Rachel, Finn, Artie and Kurt were next attacking the masked girl. Finn picked up the girl with his mind, holding her immobile in the air. "Rach, not going to lie, but I don't feel that comfortable hitting a girl," he admitted.

Kurt sighed. "This isn't the time for chivalry," he mocked, vanishing with invisibility before reappearing behind the girl and hitting the back of her head.

The girl broke free of the telekinetic grasp, and grabbed her swords. Artie sent a brief shock towards the girl, only for her to block with her blades. The woman sprinted towards Artie, her swords poised to kill as she leapt through the air. The weapons were pulled from her hands as Finn used his powers to drag them from the woman's hold.

The girl groaned in frustration as she landed without her weapons, before she flipped over Artie, pulling him to the floor and twisting him. Artie briefly felt his neck crack, and screamed in pain as he realised his legs no longer moved and his body went numb. He whimpered on the floor, and through his tears he delivered a lightning bolt of electricity to the woman, blasting her into the wall.

"Artie!" Kurt yelled, rushing to the injured boy as he lay on the floor in a heap.

"You'll pay for that," Rachel promised. Finn decided it was not time for being chivalrous, and used his power to hurl her around like a ragdoll before suspending her in front of Rachel. Rachel took a deep breath before using her power, using a sonic scream that stunned everybody in the room. The scream was forceful enough to break Finn's psychic clutch and send her into the ceiling where she fell onto the floor, no longer moving.

Rachel and the rest of the team rushed to Artie, who was still not moving. "Mercedes," Rachel screamed, "get us out of here."

A new woman's voice sounded from the rooms entryway. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere," the woman said, her voice authoritative. The team turned to look at the woman, who was a thin, black, and middle-aged woman.

"We need to go," Rachel replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "Our friend is hurt."

The woman shook her head. "You're not going anywhere," she repeated. "You and your friends are criminals, guilty of breaking and entering, assault on government employees and the attempted theft of classified documents."

The team paled as they realised the seriousness of the situation they were in. "Are you going to kill us?" Finn asked, nervous of the answer.

"No," the woman replied curtly. "Since you're Metahuman criminals, we would have normally recruited you into the government Task Force. But my superiors believe we shouldn't recruit children."

"So, does that mean that we're free to go"? Rachel asked hopefully.

The woman glared at her. "It does not," she said briskly. "Your memories will be erased, and replaced, and you will all be put under observation."

The children simultaneously began to protest, a mixture of grovelling apologies and enraged complaints.

"Quiet!" the woman ordered, and the group silenced themselves instantly. "Zatanna enter."

Another woman entered, one that was so attractive that it was noticeable even in the current situation. She was wearing a magician's outfit, with a lowcut magician top and fishnet stockings covering her legs. On her head rested a top hat and in her hand, she loosely held a wand. "Ready," she asked the black woman.

The black woman nodded. "Do it," she demanded.

The magician gave a brief smile at the group, but the smile was apologetic. Pointing her wand in a sweeping motion, she intoned "Etirwer seiromem."

The group began to protest again, as everything faded to black.

* * *

 

**For those who couldn't tell; the woman with swords is Ravager, the liquid metal man is Warblade and the tentacle man is Templar.**

**Black woman is Amanda Waller.**


	2. Powers return

_Present day_

Rachel tossed in her bed, clutching her bedcovers in panic at the dream she was having.

_Rachel watched as a masked girl broke Artie's neck leaving him quivering on the floor in pain. She watched as Finn somehow used his mind to throw the girl around before Rachel screamed, not a normal scream, but a super-scream which slammed the girl into the ceiling where she fell with a sickening crunch when she impacted the ground. The dream skipped time slightly, when the Glee Club (except Matt, Rachel couldn't help but notice) were lined up, a magician-woman aiming her magic wand at them, before everything ended._

Rachel woke with a start, screaming, her now damp pyjamas clinging to her sweaty body. She calmed within a few moments. "That felt so … real" she muttered to herself.

Her musings were interrupted when one of her father's, Hiram, ran into the room, his face full of panic. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking around the room. "I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Daddy," she reassured. "I just had a scary dream."

"Oh," her father said in relief, before sitting on the foot of Rachel's bed. "Well, what happened in the dream?" he asked.

"The Glee Club and I were in a room, except we all had powers. And then, that magician girl hero, you know the one from TV," Rachel paused as her father shrugged, he was never one to keep up with heroes and villains. "Anyway, she pointed her wand at us and I woke up."

Hiram laughed. "That does sound strange." He looked at the clock in the room. "It's about time you wake up anyway, why don't you start getting ready for school."

Rachel nodded and Hiram watched as she left, his face becoming serious as soon as she left the room. He pulled a phone from his pocket and pressed the only emergency contact in the phone and held the phone to his ear. "This is Agent 08-02. Tell Waller that the mindwipes are failing." Hanging up the phone, Hiram shook his head. Things were not going as hoped.

In the bathroom, Rachel stood brushing her teeth her head swirling with thoughts. The dream definitely felt like a memory, and yet, Rachel had no memory of it happening. She made a mental note to ask Finn who the magician-woman was, recollecting that he had a poster of her in his room.

Ending her thoughts, she smiled at the thought of seeing Finn, and the rest of the Glee Club again, since the new school year would start today.

A few hours later Rachel and Finn stood together outside of the school grounds, kissing for everyone to see. Breaking the kiss Rachel asked, "Finn, who's the magician-woman you have on a poster in your bedroom?"

Finn's eyes narrowed in confusion at the question. "Zatanna, why?"

"I had a dream about her," Rachel muttered, suddenly feeling quite stupid for still thinking about the dream.

"What happened in the dreams?" Finn's eyes were still narrowed.

"All the Glee Club were in a room fighting."

"Except Matt," Finn interrupted.

"Except Matt," Rachel confirmed. "How did you know that?"

Finn's eyes widened. "I think I had the same dream," he said in shock.

Rachel blinked. "Right. Well, in the dream we were fighting a woman wearing orange and black. She attacked-"

"Artie," Finn interjected. "She did a flip over him and broke his neck."

Rachel nodded in surprise. Finn really did know what she had dreamt. "And then the magician-woman, Zatanna, showed up-"

"And she used a spell on us and then I woke up," Finn finished.

The two stood in silence at the situation. "What's happening to us Finn?" Rachel asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we need to get inside soon."

Rachel looked around and saw that most students were inside, and nodded leading Finn inside. Finn groaned loudly, "Jacob's looking for all of us."

"How do you know that?" Rachel questioned.

"I heard him..." Finn said lamely, looking around for Jacob. Within seconds Jacob rounded the corner, already pointing his camera at the Glee couple.

Jacob approached the pair, already yelling questions. "Finn and Rachel, rumour is you've been dating all summer. Do you confirm or deny this?"

Finn felt his frustration grow at the boy, and hoped his camera would break. Staring at the camera, he gasped in shock as it left Jacob's hands and slammed itself into the lockers. Jacob stood, stunned, before gathering the remains of his camera and fleeing.

"Finn," Rachel asked, her voice no-nonsense. "What just happened?"

Finn was sure he had something to do with it, he was focusing on the camera breaking, before it flew into the lockers. "Nothing," he said finally. "Jacob must have lost his grip." He saw Rachel open her mouth to respond and Finn quickly said, "Come on, class is about to start, we have to go."

Rachel pouted but left to her class as Finn walked to his. Finn's class was Mathematics, one of Finn's least favourite subjects, even if the teacher was nice.

The teacher, Miss Carlisle, was an elderly woman who had taught at the school for many years. The lesson began and the class pulled out their books and writing tools as Miss Carlisle started to talk. Finn blanked her out as he concentrated on his pen willing it to move.

He was sure the pen was rolling slightly before Miss Carlisle's voice broke his attention. "Finn," she said in a sickly-sweet voice. "Maybe you'd like to answer the question on the board." She indicated the string of letters and numbers on the whiteboard next to her.

Finn paled, not having any idea of what the question said, let alone what the answer could be. He looked at Miss Carlisle in defeat and felt her voice enter his mind.  _Stupid brats. Anyone with half a brain cell could figure out that x=-4._  Finn felt his confidence, and confusion, grow. "I believe Miss Carlisle," he declared, "that anyone with half a brain cell could figure out that x=-4."

Miss Carlisle's mouth opened and closed in confusion. "Good job Finn," she eventually said.

Finn nodded, his mind already drifting back. He had heard Jacob's thoughts, he had drawn the camera from his hands, he had read Miss Carlisle's mind and he was sure he had moved his pen." He spent the remainder of his lesson staring at his pen.

The next period was Gym, where Mike, Puck and Finn, where they were met with a new teacher, Miss Beiste. "You're not Coach," Puck said upon seeing her.

"Very perceptive!" she yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe if you were as physically inclined as you are at noticing the obvious, you might have won a championship by now."

Finn zoned out as Puck retorted, until the three were stood outside on the field, with the rest of the team. Finn stretched his legs before turning to Mike and Puck, "You heard the new coach, let's get running."

"Dude," Puck said, "she didn't say anything about running."

Finn opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Coach Beiste's yells. "Alright team, let's see what you can do. Get running," she ordered.

"Told you," Finn said, as the others looked at him with bewilderment.

Finn took off running first, noticing that Puck had already sped off and was in front of him, running at breakneck speeds. Mike also quickly overtook Finn before tumbling to the ground, rolling multiple times, and moaning in pain once he settled on the ground.

Finn stopped as he approached Mike. "What happened," he asked with concern.

"Wind took me down," he complained. Finn chose not to mention that the wind was virtually non-existent today.

"Coach!" Finn shouted, "Mike's hurt, I'm going to take him to the nurse." Beiste nodded and Finn pulled Mike to his feet and walked him to the nurse's office.

"Tell Tina that I'll see her at lunch," Mike said, his voice quiet. Finn glanced at him, finding out that he and Tina had begun dating over the summer.

"Will do," Finn said, leaving Mike outside the nurse's room, and returning to the track field, where he didn't need to read anyone's mind to discover that Beiste was impressed with Puck's running.


End file.
